A Song and A Lemonade
by BeckJadeForever
Summary: What will beck do when he wakes up and doesnt see Jade next to him. Did Jade leave him or is she preparing something amazing. Inspired from Taylor Swifts "Mine". Bade. No cursing. Little Bade fluff to make your day. Read please you'll like it.


**Authors Note: I know most don't read these notes. Well I'm going to write one anyway. Ha just so you know about me. I love victorious as you can see and ship BADE till the end. I honestly HATE bori its sort of boring you know… Plus Bat is an animal, which I again hate…**

**So this will be a songfic I guess lets see how it will turn out.:)**

* * *

Mine

Beck's POV

I woke up in the RV my hand searching for Jade's but on but she isn't there. "Jade?" I say slowly before opening my eyes. I look around "Jade?" I try again. She's not here. I climb out of the bed my eyes searching for any kind of clue that she was here. But no her clothes are gone. I'm worried why would she leave like this. Did I do something but no… I don't remember doing anything wrong I wasn't even drunk. I walk outside. Decide to text her.

**To Jade From Beck:**

"**Hey babe where'd you go?"**

I wait for a answer that doesn't come. I doubt it will. I start to get worried. What could have caused her leave me here like that? Maybe she went to Cat's but If she's not there I might worry cat for nothing.

Than I hear a buzz from my phone.

**To Beck From Jade:**

"**Beck I can't do this anymore I cant do it we need to talk…"**

Those words hit me like nothing can it hurts so much. Does she… What if… Are we done what is she talking about. Will she… Will she brake up with me? Even the thought of it feels like death. She is my everything I cant live without her. Yes I don't make it that obvious but I cant. She's different she's special she's my girl. At least is but hope that doesn't change. That's when I realize I haven't replied her text.

**To Jade From Beck:**

"**Sure babe whats the matter. Come back to the RV."**

I type try to be as gentle. She doesn't take so long to reply I hear a buzz. Check my phone.

**To Beck From Jade:**

"**I am here come outside to the backyard…"**

Wait she's here? I walk outside with sweatpants and a tee. She's not here? I look around than I hear music. Someone playing guitar. I turn around to see my beautiful Jade wearing the dress I got her black with long sleeves short a little puffy but shows a gentle cleavage. She's sitting on a chair next to a wood table with like 20 cans of lemonade on it. She's hot, gorgeous, stunning and amazing. My mouth dropped. "Jade?" than she started playing. Country? Than she begun to sing.

_*__You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now*_

My goodness her voice is flawless I walk closer to her as she keeps singing.

* _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about*_

I don't think I've ever heard anything more beautifull.

* _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone*_

I can feel the tears filling my eyes. I do my best not to let them fall. I cant cry in front of her but she's just so perfect. And she's mine. I keep battling with the tears as she keeps singing.

* _You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now*_

She finishes standing up placing the guitar on the chair. I can't say anything she looks at me expectedly than says "Happy Birthday Babe" I look confused my goodness its my birthday. "Birthd- What?" I say struggling. She smirks "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday…" I have I don't know how but I have I remembered it yesterday but now. "Not seeing you next to me scared me so much I must have forgot. Plus you almost gave me a heart attack. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Do you know how scared I got when you texted me those stuff. I thought I lost my girl." I said still with a shocked expression. "Well… You wouldn't get back together with me cause I haven't done anything nice for you so maybe this time that wont happen." She says trying to cover up the real reason she did this but if she admitted it the fact that she did it cause she loved me she'd sound weak at least that's what she thinks. So I say, "I still wont get back together with you…" She stopped her smile or smirk disappeared straightened up and tried to hide the confused and disappointed face she had. Turned around begun walking "Whatever Oliver…" she said she tried to hide the sadness in her voice. I of course sensed it. I walked behind her hugging her waist behind her back. She tried to resist a little than stopped. "We wont need to get back together, cause we wont brake up." I whispered. She turned around with that I could see the tears that her eyes were filled with. I smiled "I love you babe thank you." She smiled I love it when she smiles like this its gorgeous. "I loved the song you sang beautifully" I admitted. She smirked saying "I know"…

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it I had this idea for a long time now. Its not a real songfic but I'll write better ones soon let me know if you liked it and want me to do more. **

**-Jade xx**


End file.
